Fire and Ice
by Kario Dominica
Summary: harry has control of fire, draco has control of ice. how do they realize this, and what does this lead up to? R&R!


Fire and Ice  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns it, not I.  
  
Warning: This contains slash, so if you have a problem with that, please don't read it and flame me. You have been warned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was absolutely exhausted. In a matter of 8 hours he had dusted and vacuumed the whole of the Dursley house, made an elaborate 6 course meal, weeded the garden, mowed the lawn and was just now finishing with the cleaning of the rather small pool that they shared with Mr. and Mrs. Next Door.  
  
'I honestly don't think that I have ever been this hot in my existence. Well, I suppose I could jump in and right back out again without causing too much of a disturbance,' Harry thought to himself, wiping the droplets of sweat off his brow. Without another thought, and before he could change his mind, Harry kicked off his shoes and plunged into the cool water.   
  
He swam the length of the pool and half way back underwater before coming up for air. He figures that he'd better not risk staying in for too long and swam over to the side of the pool. He hoisted himself up onto the edge and swung his legs over to stand on solid ground.  
  
He took off his drenched shirt revealing his perfectly toned, tan torso. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times to get some of the water out of it and so that it wouldn't slick down against his head.   
  
"Boy! Get back in this house this instant! You know perfectly well that I'm having a very important business meeting in 15 minutes! Not you get up to that room of yours and don't you dare make a sound or you will regret it later," Vernon spat at Harry, getting redder with every word.  
  
Harry sighed and picked up his shoes and shirt. He walking in through the back door so as to avoid his aunt Petunia and Dudley. He quietly climbed the stairs to his room. He stood in the middle of his room, looked around, turned around and left. He walked down the hall to the bathroom at the end.   
  
He took a nice, lukewarm shower and emerged 15 minutes later with a light blue towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He padded back to his room as quietly as possible. He pulled on a pair of baggy faired jeans, a tight green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He also added a hemp necklace, and a pair of thongs. He ruffled his jet black hair with frosted tips. His hair was a good deal shorter than the mop that he'd sported all the way up through Christmas of his fifth year. It was now the perfect length for him to semi-spike it up. He then added a sliver stud to his right cartilage which spoke loudly enough for what it had to say.   
  
It was his 17th birthday, and for his present Hermione and Ron were taking him out to a casual club in London. Hermione had sent him the earring and the shirt, so he took that as a sign that she wanted him to wear it out that night. He couldn't complain though, since it did look good one him. Ron had sent him the hair dye which worked very well.   
  
It was 8:30. They were going to pick him up in half an hour at the corner of Privet Drive. He only hoped that he wouldn't get caught sneaking out of the house, not that he would be missed. He sat down with his History of Magic book to wait.   
  
****  
  
It was now 9:15 and he was in Hermione's new red mustang convertible with Ron in the back. Hermione had her straightened hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a red tube top with a black see through jacket over it with tight jeans. Ron was in the back with a pair of black pants, a silver shirt and a leather jacket. He had shaved around the bottom of his head and let the top grow out long enough to pull back into a pony tail. He was beginning to look like Bill, cool.   
  
"Harry, I'm going to step out on a limb here and assume that you've never been here before right?" Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, come off it! You've never been to a club of any kind before and we all know it," Ron blurted out from the back seat.  
  
"You have no idea what I could be up to during summer hols, but you are correct. I haven't. But out of curiosity, where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to a place where I believe you will feel very at home," Hermione half smirked at him.  
  
"Are you going to tell me any more about it?" Harry was beginning to get slightly unnerved about this whole thing.  
  
"No. You have to guess, and don't tell me that you have no clue or that you haven't heard of it before because you have," Hermione raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh, good gods Hermione. Babylon?" Harry had always wanted to check this place out, but never had the guts to, or anyone to go with.  
  
"That's right, birthday boy. Babylon!" Ron hollered. "The number one gay club in the country!"  
  
"And, what exactly are you two going to do? You're straight." Harry knew all too well what they were going to do, but figured he would ask anyway.  
  
"We are going to fix you up, and then stick together and make fun of you." Ron started laughing. This was exactly the answer Harry had expected from him.   
  
"Oh, look. Here we are. Out," Hermione commanded. "And no Harry, we are not going to go anywhere else."  
  
They all looked at the building which had music blaring from it and neon lights flashing everywhere. 'Well, no turning back now. Might as well make the bast of this and have some fun. This could be my night!' Harry thought to himself as he entered to front door with Ron and Hermione.  
  
****  
  
The 3 of them walked over to the bar. Ron ordered a Roman Coke for himself and Hermione. Harry had opted to skip out on the alcohol until a little later on. He sat down with his two best friends who promptly pushed him back up and would not let him sit down.  
  
"What are you doing? I came here to hang out with my best friends. Was I wrong about that?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Harry, would we have brought you to Babylon if we didn't expect you to have some fun with some of the guys? You can hang out with us after you've gotten off your lazy arse and danced with at least 3 of those guys out there. And if you're not dancing with someone in ten minutes, we get to pick the guy, so hurry up." Hermione grinned and waved at him.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to face the dance floor. "Please don't make me do this."  
  
"Time's a-ticking my friend," Ron said, simply.  
  
"Fine, fine." walked out onto the dance floor, looking for someone, anyone to dance with. In a matter of three minutes he was surrounded by 4 or 5 of the hottest guys he had ever laid eyes on.   
  
A tall, sandy haired bloke came right up behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorts boy and started grinding with him. Harry didn't mind this in the slightest. But when the stranger started to kiss, nip, and suckle that back of Harry's neck, he started to get uncomfortable and pulled away. Before he could say anything Harry walked away to another part of the dance floor.   
  
Once again he was surrounded almost immediately. He chose a well toned guy, slightly shorter than he, with chocolate coloured eyes and hair. They danced throughout two and a half songs. By that time Harry was getting bored with him and moved on.   
  
He was standing in the middle of the floor, trying to decide whether he should keep dancing or go back to Ron and Hermione, when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He moved with his new partner as if they were one. The only thing on his mind was how to get closer to this man. As if he were telepathic, his partner pulled Harry even closer.   
  
As the song come to an end Harry slowly turned to face his companion. "I'm getting a bit tired. Could I buy you-" He stopped suddenly as he get a full view of who he had been dancing so perfectly with.   
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry stood gaping at the blond Slytherin, clad in black leather trousers and dragon hide boots. That's it. No shirt or anything. They both stared at each other, Draco with that knowing smirk on his face, Harry with an unbelieving startled expression on his.  
  
  
  
"Oh, just out for a night on the town. What in the world are you doing here, Potter? You were the last person on earth I would expect to find here, not that I'm complaining about it though."  
  
"I'm just here with Ron and Hermione. Birthday thing," Harry explained, letting the last part of Draco's comment slide.  
  
"Ah, out with the Weasel and the mudblood. How's that going? I don't see them anywhere around here. They off having a snog session in a corner somewhere?"   
  
"Oh, shut up Malfoy, you great prick."  
  
"So now I'm a great prick am I? I do believe that you were about to offer to buy me a drink we you not?"  
  
"The offer has been revoked, Malfoy. And as I said before, shut up." Harry couldn't help but admit that this fight was turning him on. All he could think about were how soft Draco's lips would be on his. No, no bad thought. Very, very bad. Draco flicked out his tongue to lip his lips which made Harry want to feel them on his own even more.  
  
"You want me to shut up Potter? Why don't you make me?" Draco smirked at him seductively.  
  
That was all it took. Harry moved forward and latched him lips onto Draco's. He could tell that the blond was not expecting Harry to actually do it because he didn't respond for a few seconds. But when Harry prompted Draco to open his mouth by running his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, he was only to happy to oblige.  
  
Soon it was a battle of the tongues as Harry and Draco get more and more wrapped up in each other. Harry felt as though his lips were on fire. Draco's mouth was cool and burning at the same time. He ran his hands through Harry's hair as Harry pulled Draco closer to him.  
  
All of the sudden harry realized exactly who he was snogging and practically jumped back. They were both gasping for air.   
  
"What just happened?"   
  
"I believe you just threw your sorry self at me, Potter."  
  
"Well you were asking for it."  
  
Draco didn't even try to retort that. He knew it was true. He knew that he wanted Harry even more than Harry wanted him. But he had his pride to worry about. He knew that if he walked away right now that Harry would almost certainly follow him. So he turned around and walked away.  
  
"You think you're just going to walk away from this, Draco? Well think again."  
  
Bingo, it worked! This time it was Draco who startled Harry. He whipped around and, without saying another word, locked lips with his black haired prey.   
  
After about a minute and a half, Draco broke off. "See ya 'round, Potter. Oh, Happy Birthday."  
  
****  
  
Harry walked back to Hermione and Ron who were indeed in the middle of a snog session. He really didn't want to disturb them, and yet he had nothing to do except to get back out onto the dance floor or drown himself in some alcoholic beverage, which he probably wouldn't be able to get anyway.  
  
All of the sudden he heard a crash above the blaring music. It had come from the balcony overhead. At once a glass flew down and smashed on the floor. A few people screamed, and Harry rushed up the spiral staircase to the balcony to see just what was occurring.   
  
"You sodding bloody bint, that's not going to help. I need to smash his face into his hollow skull," a very muscular bloke of about 19 was shouting to a petite bleached blonde haired girl. Draco stood in a corner wiping blood from his lip. He had obviously been beaten pretty badly. The other guy had a slight swelling around his left eye, but otherwise was without a scratch.  
  
Before Harry could move he had turned around and had charged over to Draco and started to knock him around the head, occasionally giving him a good blow to the stomach. Harry raced over and tried to pull the bigger bloke off of his blond school-mate, but only get sent flying across the room by a very powerful hand.  
  
Harry stood up with a glare in his eye. Nobody beat someone like that and send him across the room all at once and got away with it, but truth be told, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He didn't have his wand, and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to do anything with it considering it was illegal for underage wizards to use magic outside of school. He just stood there watching Draco getting beaten almost to submission. He could feel the anger and heat in him rising and his blood almost boiled.   
  
He stood there glaring with all his might at the offender, and felt a serge from his eyes. He blinked, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Draco was no longer being beaten, and the bigger guy was jumping around, obviously in a great deal of pain, and very suprised. He turned slightly and Harry could see that his entire back was engulfed in flames.  
  
Harry went over to Draco to make sure he wasn't permanently damaged, which he luckily wasn't. Harry helped him to his feet and put his arm around Draco waist to give him some extra support which he graciously accepted by putting his own arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
They stood side by side, both still fuming, Draco more than Harry though. It was now Draco's turn to work his own anger magic. He felt everything in his body freeze, and the same serge from his eyes that Harry had just a moment earlier. Within a nanosecond he saw his offender frozen in a thick sheet of ice on the spot. The fire was gone, but the scorch marks remained.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Oh, I was dancing with his little twat, and he felt in necessary to turn my insides out," Draco said, grimacing.  
  
"Actually, I was referring more to the whole ice thing."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But what about your whole freakish fire thing."  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"I think I maybe able to help you both with that if you'll come with me." Dumbledore stood in the middle in the floor in muggle clothes and with that signature twinkle in his eye.   
  
****  
  
"I suppose you are both wondering what has happened this evening." Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore were all back at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you see someone set a guy on fire without a wand or muggle tool, and then cover someone in ice yourself." Draco slouched into his chair.  
  
"What Draco is trying to say, I think, is that yes, we would like to know what's going on," Harry interjected.  
  
"Well, it seems that you both possess the qualities to be elementals."  
  
"Excuse me, professor. Elementals?" Harry asked.  
  
"Meaning that you have the power to control one element. It can be fire, which you seem to have, Harry, wind, water, and ice which you control, Draco. With proper training you can conger objects made out of your element, and even fight with it, which should come in handy for both of you considering the rising power of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Sir, what exactly do you mean by proper training? That doesn't happen here, does it? I mean, if it did my father would have told me about it." Draco looked rather puzzled.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. The training which you will both endure this year does not take place at Hogwarts. It takes place at Thantos, a school which will teach you all you need to know about the elements and how to control them. It is located in northern England, and no Draco, you do not have a choice in this," Dumbledore added, seeing Draco about to interrupt. Draco scowled slightly and slumped back in his chair. Harry smirked at him.  
  
"Sir, will we have to return to Hogwarts after we've trained this year away to complete our studies?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no Mr. Potter. I believe it is safe to say that this will be the last time we see each other in this office."  
  
"Well, you and I both know that's not entirely true, professor," Harry said with a slightly solemn look on his face. They all know that he was talking about various meeting that were sure to be held there concerning the war against the rising Dark Lord.  
  
"Of course. Until then, good luck to you both and I'm sure you will be contacted very shortly by Radion, the headmaster of Thantos. Do stay in touch whenever possible." With that as his final address to them he stood and turned to leave as the door behind Draco and Harry opened.  
  
They descended the staircase and turned to go in separate directions back to their respective summer dwellings. Little did they know the Powers that Be (AKA - fates) had their own opinions as to how the summer should end for the two young men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Updates will prolly be pretty far apart. I'm sorry. Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
